This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled ?Viral Immunity?, which will be[unreadable] held in Keystone, Colorado from January 20 ? 25, 2008. The most exciting recent advances in viral immunity[unreadable] include the increased understanding of the role of innate immune mechanisms, interaction between innate and[unreadable] adaptive immunity, pathogen manipulation of host responses, and activation of immune responses and[unreadable] generation of immune memory. Despite these advances, basic mechanisms of anti-viral immunity are poorly[unreadable] characterized for many acute infections and less well understood for chronic infections. Efforts are also[unreadable] required to exploit recent research advances to improve vaccine design and therapeutic intervention. This[unreadable] meeting will include both innate and adaptive immunity and juxtapose animal models with human studies as it[unreadable] attempts to foster collaborative efforts between attending viral immunologists. Expert talks in plenary sessions[unreadable] will encompass the latest in critical areas of viral immunity. Workshops and additional presentations will cover[unreadable] provocative and cutting-edge results from attendees. The meeting objective is to accelerate progress in[unreadable] understanding and manipulating anti-viral immunity to improve human health.